cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperica
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Emperica is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 643 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Emperica work diligently to produce Lumber and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Emperica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Emperica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Emperica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Emperica will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Wars As of 6/8/11, Emperica has fought five wars. End Times Wars Two were fought for the UINE in the 'End Times' War. The first one failed to be recorded. The second war is known to the Emperican people as the Emperic-Habagat War, or sometimes The Thunder War. It was fought between Emperica and ODN member Habagat. It is largely known as The Thunder War to Empericans because of the constant roar of Habagatian bombers, and the explosion of their bombs. Throughout the entire (nine day) war, there was not a single day in which enemy aircraft and cruise missiles did not bombard Emperica. After about 5 days worth of failed ground attacks, the Emperican military shifted gears, and retreated to the capital, forced to accept enemy bombardment for the next three days. On the eighth day of the war, the Emperican military deployed all of its soldiers and tanks, launching a huge, all-out assault on the Habagatian military. Although this battle resulted in heavy losses for Emperica, it provided just enough chaos for dlipowski of WeeBlokes to enter the war. With the help of WeeBlokes, the Emperican Military was able to retreat, for salvation had come to their people. R&R - UINE Conflict During the time between June 6 and June 8, 2011, the Meritocracy was attacked by Bromaniatown, Siempre Fuerte, and dmiller of the alliance R&R. Emperican forces, while maintaining aerial superiority, were overwhelmed by R&R ground forces. The Meritocracy kept up daily air raids of enemy nations, and constantly launched cruise missiles at key areas of the R&R nations. The favor was returned in full. It is known that The Drunk Republuc, also of the R&R attempted to launch a black operation against Emperica, but their spies were captured and killed, their identities revealed. Emperican operations of a similar nature were a resounding success. On June 8, 2011, the UINE surrendered to R&R, and peace was declared. To this day, the Meritocracy is still looking for the files regarding the Myushi Operation. Alliance History The Union of Integrated National Entities On December 22, 2010, the Meritocracy joined the Union of Integrated National Entities. Initially wary of the alliance, Emperica and it's people quickly warmed to the alliance, becoming more and more active in international affairs. During the End Time, Emperica fought bravely and zealously for the UINE, participating in a quite annoying propaganda campaign against Athens. The nation was completely rebuilt in the following weeks, only to be decimated again in the R&R-UINE War. Eventually, Empress Mizuki, became a diplomat for the alliance, becoming an ambassador to the New Polar Order. Alas, all good things had to come to their end. With teary eyes and several witty remarks, the Union of Integrated National Entities merged into The Imperial Order, marking an end to an era in Emperica. The Imperial Order Within Imperia, Emperica attempted to bring it's cheerfulness and intuition into the alliance. Initially seeking to become a diplomat for the alliance, Eonic changed it's mind about it and currently it is merely a member of the alliance, and loving every minute of it.